


Talk French-y To Me

by MeMeMarie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Language Kink, M/M, Well I hope you think it is anyway, kinda sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMeMarie/pseuds/MeMeMarie
Summary: He needs Yann to say things to him in French right now. Dirty things.





	Talk French-y To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun. It has a reunion kinda feel again but it has nothing to do with the previous one shot (and is actually a lot older). It is set sometime during the season when they cannot see each other for a few weeks because their tight schedules don't allow (that would likely be during the past season then, when gladbach still had international matches to play). Hope you're gonna like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all lies and nonsense of course and has nothing to do with reality.

It’s been way too long for their liking. They start making out as soon as the door falls shut behind them and move things to the bedroom quickly.

“I’ve missed you so much!” Roman whispers as he drags his lips along Yann’s neck.

Yann, who is already busy fumbling with the hem of Roman’s sweater, answers instinctively, breathing into Roman’s ear, “Moi aussi, chéri…”

Roman shudders slightly, then draws back and cups Yann’s cheek with one hand, smiling warmly.

“I love it when you do that,” he says.

Yann blinks, looking slightly confused, “What?”

“Speak French to me.”

Roman can see the comprehension dawning on Yann’s face as his eyes go slightly wider. Apparently, he hadn’t even noticed he was speaking French. (Who can blame him, really? He was busy with Roman’s sweater _and_ Roman was kissing his neck. Now, if _that_ isn’t distracting…) The wide-eyed look quickly changes into a cheeky one though.

“Really, you do?”

Roman feels the blush rising in his cheeks and looks down, slightly embarrassed and almost regretting that he revealed this particular kink so easily. Yann is gonna tease him about it for ever, he is sure of it.

“Yeah. I know it’s a cliché but it’s… sexy,” he mumbles, biting his lip.

Even without looking up, he can see Yann’s grin in his peripheral vision. He is spared the humiliation of confronting his boyfriend’s self-satisfied face though as Yann moves closer again.

“Do you want me to continue then?” he purrs with his lips grazing Roman’s ear.

Roman shudders again and automatically brings his hands to Yann’s back and nape, drawing him even nearer.

“Yes,” he moans breathlessly, no longer caring whether this is embarrassing. He needs Yann to say things to him in French right now. Dirty things. Not that he’d understand, he hardly speaks a word of French.

“À ton aise, mon amour…” Yann softly kisses his jawbone and then returns to taking off Roman’s sweater.

And Roman lets him do it, lets him take off the shirt he’s wearing under it too – in fact, lets him do anything he pleases because every single one of Yann’s actions and touches is accompanied by a bit of French tumbling out of his mouth in a hoarse whisper. Roman doesn’t have the slightest idea what he is saying but it sounds incredibly hot and turns him on even more. He lets himself be pushed down on the bed where Yann continues to make him lose his mind with touches and kisses and licks and bites and words.

Later, he is cradled in Yann’s arms and savouring the feeling of his body being loose and sated and Yann’s hand caressing his biceps, drawing patterns on his tattooed skin. Roman cranes his neck a bit to dab soft kisses along Yann’s jawbone and finally asks, “What were you actually saying to me all the time?”

“Um…” He can hear the grin in Yann’s voice and feels his body twitch slightly with the effort to suppress a fit of laughter. “Actually… that was my shopping list…”

“What?!” Roman props himself up on one elbow to stare at Yann, who is looking back with a grin that suggests that he is only a tiny bit ashamed and mostly enjoying this.

“Yeah… I was telling you I need to do grocery shopping tomorrow and what I am going to buy and what I am planning to cook from it…”

Roman shakes his head incredulously. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you! I confide one of my secret kinks to you and this is what I get for it, you making fun of me?” He gives Yann a hurt look that is only partly an act.

Yann actually looks sorry now. “Hey, no! I wasn’t making fun of you! I mean, I’m not gonna lie, your face a minute ago was _really_ funny.” He lightly caresses Roman’s cheek and then moves his hand to his nape to draw him closer, bringing the first hint of a smile back to Roman’s face.

“But I wasn’t making fun of you while I was doing it. See, I never knew you enjoyed that, so I tried to keep a cool head by saying random and very unerotic stuff, so I could observe the effect it had on you. Because I was _extremely_ curious to see how you’d react… And, well, you sure didn’t disappoint…”

He smiles and is happy to see the pout almost completely gone from Roman’s face. Yann licks his lips and moves in to kiss his boyfriend but Roman draws back.

“You know, I’m not sure I should forgive you so quickly… That better be a good recipe you’re cooking tomorrow to get into my good books again,” he says with a playful grin.

Yann chuckles. “Oh, you’re gonna love it! And I promise, next time you’re gonna get some proper French dirty talk. Like _really_ dirty.”

He winks and Roman smiles back and says, “Really? Like, how dirty exactly?”

Yann narrows his eyes at him. Is that a challenge he heard there?

“Oooh… Well, let me show you just _how_ dirty I am thinking…” he answers, drawing Roman in for a kiss and letting his hands roam his boyfriend’s body again.


End file.
